


The Things We Don’t Say

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode tag: ‘By Inferno’s Light’, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and yes it’s soft and fluffy again, these two are too concerned about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: While Garak recovers from his trips into his personal dungeon, he and Julian converse about their circumstances.





	The Things We Don’t Say

“Garak, there’s no need for you to go back in there today. You’ve done your part for the day.”

The cell hums lowly with the whir of the life support system. The lights, a pale, ghostly green, cast a sickly glow on the two inhabitants of the cell. They sit, side by side, on the cot in the corner of the room, watching the entrance of the cell.

A brutal shout of pain resonates from the chamber outside.

Hearing the shout, Garak sharply winces. Julian reaches up and brushes the tips of his fingers across Garak’s brow, sweeping across the dampness.

“If I can’t continue my work, Doctor, none of us are getting out of here alive. We’d have lost.”

“And you’re just going to push yourself until you break? I’m not going to allow you to do that.” Julian insists, softly laying a hand on Garak’s forearm.

Garak looks back at him, surprised. “You sound like you’re reluctant to leave this place. I can’t believe you could be so nonchalant about our escape plans.”

Julian takes a breath. “Just because I’m not letting you continue your work doesn’t mean that I’m not concerned about our escape.”

“If you’ve forgotten, my imposter is on the station right now. Captain Sisko and the others might not even be aware,” he shudders. “I don’t know what the changeling could be up to, but I’m terrified. They’ve stolen my identity and they’ve used it to do _goodness knows what_ back there on the station, and all I’m sure of is that it can’t be well-intentioned.”

“Oh, the issue of your imposter.” Garak nods. “He was rather convincing, I must say.”

Julian’s hands tremble as he reaches for Garak’s hands and takes them in his own. “Did you know? That that wasn’t me?”

“Please tell me you knew,” he pleads. “Please, Garak.”

Garak’s eyes meet Julian’s and he knows, that this time, he has to lie, for Julian’s sake. But deep down, inside, he knows that Julian doesn’t even believe it himself.

So he tells Julian what he needs to hear. “I knew it all along, my dear Doctor. Your imposter came in for a clothing alteration and I accidentally happened to graze his skin with the cutter. And it came away, not as flesh and blood. That’s when I was made aware that there was an infiltrator on the station.”

Julian takes a moment to hesitate before he nods. “Good.”

From the tone of that one word, Garak knows he’s lying. It’s in the way the word rolls off his tongue, almost without purpose.

Julian shifts closer on the cot. “Garak, is there no other way?”

“No other way for what?”

“For us to complete the task without you having to be back in that tunnel?” Julian proposes. He adjusts his grip on Garak’s hands. “Let me be the one in that tunnel. Tell me what to do.”

Garak shakes his head. “I’m afraid you’re not skilled enough in this field to complete such an intricate task. It’d be best that I do it instead.”

“I took extension engineering courses at the Academy!” Julian retorts. “My skills are a bit rusty, but I’m sure I can learn what I need to know quickly. And is this about you wanting to complete what Tain started?”

At the mention of Tain, Garak blinks hard and shifts his gaze to the floor. “It has absolutely nothing to do with Tain.” His gaze shifts again, this time to the entrance of the cell. The fighting has continued, ever since they’ve started their conversation, and it sounds like a round will be over soon. “It’d be better if you lowered your voice. The Jem’Hadar might hear you and bring you out for their next sparring match.”

“I’m stronger than you think I am, Garak.”

“Absolutely not! You are not going to go out there and let yourself be completely butchered.”

“Well, you didn’t see me when I fought off the Jem’Hadar earlier when they came to inspect our cell.”

“The next time I get to see you in combat, remind me to be impressed.”

“Garak!” Julian snorts. “Oh, how I missed that tone of yours.”

A hint of Garak’s usual sly smile spreads across his face. “You even had time to miss me.”

“Don’t you go lecturing me about sentimentality as a weakness. I believe I’ve had enough of that.” Julian adds. “Sentimentality. I think I’ve got something of my own to say about that.”

His breath hitches in his throat, hoping this was the right moment.

But he cuts himself off before he even begins, pulling away. His hands slip from Garak’s, and he lands them noisily in his own lap. “No. I shouldn’t. Not when you’re in this state, Garak, that would be wrong. I can’t take advantage of you like this.” Julian laments, his heart twisting in his chest.

“Julian, please,” returns Garak, his voice soft.

At a complete loss for words, all Julian could do now is take a deep breath.

He attempts his advance again. “Are you sure about this?”

“Allow me, then.” Garak initiates, leaning in until the side of his nose brushes Julian’s. “Unless I’ve read you incorrectly.”

“No, Garak,” whispers Julian, catching Garak in his tracks. His hands move to come to rest on the edge of Garak’s shoulders, and it takes Garak almost by surprise.

“You’ve read me just right.”

 


End file.
